New Town, New School, New Dramas
by Becaboo
Summary: Slightly AU high school fic. Beca, fifteen years old, moves into a new town and after having a fight with her father, she runs away and happens to meet Jesse. He makes her think that things may actually be okay in this new town, then she starts high school and things start to turn to hell.


A young girl of only fifteen jumped out of the taxicab, her father following behind her. Her eyes settled on their new house, which was something of a monstrosity. Her father had bragged enough about the new house, six bedrooms, three bathrooms and a studio where she could play her music. Though there was something else about moving into this new house that she didn't yet know about. Beca rolled her eyes and moved over to the trunk, where the taxi driver was opening it, and she immediately pulled out her bag of music-making equipment, which she trusted no one else with, and left the rest behind. The punk girl, with spikes in her ears, wandered towards the house again, ignoring her father as he called out her name.

She just wanted to get inside, find this studio, and set up her stuff. When she was making new tracks, Beca felt like she was in a safe place where she could just be herself without constantly stressing about the opinions of others. At all her other schools she was always known as a freak and an outcast. As she wandered closer, the door of the new house flew open and out came a young, beautiful. She ran straight past Beca, catching her entirely by surprise, and jumped into her father's arms. The young girl stared at her father with disbelief. This woman, whoever the hell she was, clearly was far younger than her forty-five year old father. She had short blonde hair and deep chocolate coloured eyes.

"Beca," Dr Mitchell said, as he pulled the woman's arms from around his neck. "This is Izzy, my new girlfriend."

Right then all she wanted was to curse and yell at her father, ask him what the fuck he was thinking, ask when the hell did this happen and most of all why in the fuck didn't he ever say anything.

Maybe it was because Beca had a terrible habit of harshly judging every single woman her father had been through since the divorce of her parents. Some of her opinions of his previous wives were the reason why they had left her father. Beca had an attitude, she couldn't deny that, and she could never stop herself from speaking frankly about somebody.

Beca couldn't believe her father was doing this again, it had only been one goddamned month since his last divorce. One month. She had no kind words to say, so Beca rolled her eyes and turned towards the house, pointedly stomping away to show how much she hated this. She didn't want to know how her father and Izzy had met. She didn't even want to say a single word to her father at that moment.

Inside the house, Beca couldn't help but notice how beautiful the house was, completely furnished and everything. That was good because in the divorce her father had almost literally lost everything. The house and everything in it, apart from their clothes and Beca's music equipment, had been won in the divorce settlement by his bitch of an ex-wife.

The house was a few stories high and Beca had the climb the stairs to the very top before she found the studio. It was a relatively large rectangular room, with grey sound-proof foam lined against every wall. She stared around the room in awe, she could literally live in that room. There was enough room for her equipment, a bed and a dresser for her clothes. Beca immediately thought to ask her dad and ask if this could be her bedroom as well as music studio. He rarely said no to her and the teenager was pretty much already celebrating the fact that this was to be her bedroom.

This room in particular didn't actually have any furniture besides an off-white desk and spindly desk chair wedged in one corner. Beca didn't like merely being confined in the corner of the room, so she pushed the desk with all her might to the center of the wall and immediately took to setting up her things. First she set down her laptop and then around it she put down her mix board, plugging it all in as she went. From another pocket of her bag she pulled out a pair of headphones and slid them over her ears.

Beca opened her latest mix, a mash-up of two of her favourite songs: Bulletproof by La Roux and Titanium by David Guetta, and settled down in the chair. She tweaked around with the piece for fifteen minutes, getting entirely lost in the music, when someone came up behind her and pulled of her headphones.

"What the hell?" She exclaimed, before turning around and seeing that it was just her father. Thank goodness. If it were Izzy, Beca would have ripped her a new asshole.

"What do you want, dad?" She asked, rolling her eyes and swivelling around in her chair to face him.

"Bec, I know you don't like this..." He started to say.

"Damn,' she said, cutting him off. "And I was trying so unbelievably hard to hide it."

He chuckled at her sarcasm at first, but then two seconds later his smile disappeared and suddenly he was nothing but serious and continued on with what he was saying.

"But I won't let you screw this up this time." He stared sternly down at her, making Beca feel like a small child withering under his gaze.

She took a deep breath in and found her strength again.

"For fuck sakes, dad! She is young enough to be your daughter. It's sick. Why the hell can't you just meet someone your own age instead of getting with all these chicks like you're in the middle of some fucking mid-life crisis."

"Beca! Do not use that language," he growled, raising a hand to stop her from speaking. "You are grounded," he said in a final tone, wandering over to gather together her music equipment.

He put everything back in the bag and took it out of the room with him.

"Fuck you!" She shouted after him as he left and stormed forward, slamming the door for dramatic effect.

This wasn't the first time Beca had been grounded and her dad take something away that meant so much to her. Her attitude and somewhat rebellious nature pretty much meant that she was in trouble for something every other week. But since it was something that happened more often than it should, she rarely got punished too severely.

The teenager realised she must have really fucked up, and said something that was too harsh. The one thing her father had never taken away from her before was her laptop and mix board. Usually it was just her cell phone or television, god knows why she even had a TV in her room when she didn't even watch it.

As soon as her laptop was taken away, Beca felt like she had actually lost a part of her life. Music was everything to her. She walked, feeling defeated, to one corner of the room, drew her legs up to her chest and rested her chin on her knees, wrapping her arms around herself. Sure, she could have been a bit less bitchy, but Beca knew deep down that she was right and her father knew too, but in his denial he had grounded her.

She felt like she had been sitting in that room forever, and in her boredom she began to sing.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

_Do you ever feel out of place,_

_Like somehow you just don't belong_

_And no one understands you?_

_Do you ever wanna run away?_

_Do you lock yourself in your room_

_With the radio on turned up so loud_

_That no one hears you're screaming?_

_No, you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels alright_

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be like me_

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No, you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

_Do you wanna be somebody else?_

_Are you sick of feeling so left out?_

_Are you desperate to find something more_

_Before your life is over?_

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?_

_Are you sick of everyone around?_

_With their big fake smiles and stupid lies_

_While deep inside you're bleeding_

_No, you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels alright_

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be like me_

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

_No one ever lied straight to your face_

_And no one ever stabbed you in the back_

_You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay_

_Everybody always gave you what you wanted_

_You never had to work it was always there_

_You don't know what it's like, what it's like_

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No, you don't know what it's like (What it's like)_

_To be hurt_

_To feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No, you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

_Welcome to my life_

_Welcome to my life_

God knows why she picked that song, but it just popped into her head and she felt the need to just let it all out. Beca had never had the best relationship with her mother or father since the divorce and the only time she actually spoke to her mother was at Christmas and on birthdays.

Beca felt the sadness wash over her and she eventually lay down on her back staring at the gray foam on the ceiling, not caring how uncomfortable it was on the floor. She didn't cry. Beca never cried no matter what happened. She just got mad.

Bec stared at the foam covered ceiling for several minutes, trying not to let the anger she felt towards her father get the best of her. Instead she got another idea and sat up, looking outside the window. There was a large tree tall enough for her to climb and close enough that she could jump to it from the window ledge.

The young girl sauntered over to the other side of the room and slowly slid the window open. She didn't dare look at the ground when she stepped up onto the ledge and jumped onto the closest tree branch. Beca climbed down until she reached the lowest branch and from there she jumped. As soon as her feet hit the ground they instantly hurt from the shock as they made impact with a hard patch of grass. She took a couple of seconds to regain her composure and set off at a fast jog through the backyard, quickly climbing the wooden picket fence.

Beca covertly wandered behind a couple of houses, hoping the inhabitants wouldn't come out and ask why in the world she was going through their backyards, until she finally found a road. The young girl had no idea where she was going, but anywhere was far better than being at home. She thought she spied out a series of shops in the distance and made her way towards them. Beca was sure she had some small change in the pocket of her jeans and could at least by herself a drink.

The shops were far further away than Beca thought and at the slow pace she was walking at, twenty minutes had already passed by the time she reached them. In that time she had actually started to worry that she might get lost and not be able to find her way home again. She also couldn't stop herself from thinking about her father and how much trouble she would be in when he came to find her. The teenager was so absorbed in her own thoughts that she walked straight into a boy whose eyes seemed to be fixed on a small portable dvd player in his hand, while in his other hand he was holding a juice pouch.

The boy's juice pouch fell from his hand and onto the ground and the device in his hand nearly hit the ground also before Beca reached out a hand and caught it. Their fingers briefly brushed against each others before the young girl quickly withdrew her hand, her skin tingled where they touched and she found herself blushing furiously. The boy was the first to apologise, even though it was clear that it was Beca's fault for not watching where she was walking.

He tore his eyes away from the screen and looked down at the juice pouch on the ground sadly, then shook his head and looked up at Beca and as their eyes met the blood rushed to his cheeks.

"I'm sorry..." she said shyly. She wasn't generally a shy person, but something about this boy made her suddenly feel that way. He was cute, around about her age, with brown hair and eyes, and such an adorable smile.

"Don't worry about it. I have more.." He said, as he slipped his backpack from his shoulders and extracted another juice pouch. He removed the straw and stuck it through the pouch and took a sip.

"Do you want one?" He suddenly asked, taking Beca by surprise. She simply shook her head.

"Oh, I'm Jesse by the way," he introduced himself.

"Beca." She simply said.

"Nice to meet you," he responded politely.

"Well, I should go. Cya" Beca said quietly and she pushed past him.

"Do you wanna hang out?" Jesse suddenly blurted out, turning on his heel to face Beca.

She turned back to look at him.

"Umm..." She deliberated for a moment. "Sure, it's not like I have anywhere to be."

Beca wandered back towards him, Jesse grabbed her gently by the wrist and lead her over to a bench. They both sat and stayed in an awkward silence for a couple of minutes.

"So, what are you watching?" Beca asked, pointing at the portable dvd player, in an attempt to break the silence. She didn't care what he was watching due to the fact that she hated movies.

"The Breakfast Club," he answered immediately. "Have you seen it?"

"No, I've never heard of it. I don't even like movies" She replied.

He stared at her with his mouth agape. "How could you not like movies? Not liking movies is like not liking puppies."

She merely shrugged her shoulders, to be truthful Beca didn't really like puppies either. "I just get bored and never make it to the end."

Jesse continued to stare at her in disbelief. "Well, we're gonna have to change that. I'm going to give you a movie education. A moviecation."

"Okay.." She stared at him confused for a few seconds before Jesse turned his focus back to the portable dvd player. He placed the dvd player between them so they could both see.

He handed her one of the headphones, which she put in her ear, and he put in the other one. Jesse went back to the beginning of the movie and hit play. Beca was wondering what she was doing with this boy she had only just met. Out of the corner of her eyes, she noticed that Jesse was mouthing the words the narrator was saying at the beginning. She turned her head to look at him and found that she couldn't stop staring.

"You're missing this," he eventually said looking back at her. Their eyes transfixed on each others for a few seconds before Beca apologised and quickly set her eyes back on the small screen in front her. Jesse stared at her for a few more seconds, but then suddenly became very occupied by his juice pouch. He looked embarrassed, but Beca didn't want to say anything.

Fifteen minutes later, the young girl felt her attention start to wander. She had tried to focus on the movie, but she knew that would only last for twenty minutes at the most. Jesse evidently noticed and paused the movie, which Beca didn't even notice until Jesse spoke.

"So, you really don't like movies, huh?" He asked disappointedly, taking his headphone back and turning off the portable dvd player, stuffing both back into bag. He took another sip of his capri-sun.

"Sorry... I really don't."

Things swiftly got awkward again, making both the teenagers shift awkwardly in their seat. Their arms touched briefly and Beca felt her cheeks suddenly flame with colour. She inched away from his a little bit, but he seemed to move with her.

"Hey, can I have one of those juice pouches?" Beca asked without really thinking, just hoping to break the awkward tension that seemed to exist between them.

"Oh, this was my last one, but you can have it if you want." He replied, holding it out to her. She smiled appreciatively and accepted the juice pouch, taking a sip from it.

When Beca smiled, her whole face seemed to smile and Jesse couldn't stop himself from smiling back. The young man buried his hands into the pockets of his maroon jacket.

"So, what do wanna do now?" He asked hopefully.

"I should go home. My dad is probably worried about me."

"Oh," he said, his voice laced with disappointment.

"Except I have no idea where home is. I just moved here today with my dad."

"Where do you live?" Jesse asked. She relayed her address to him, hoping she got the house number right. "Yeah, I know where that is." He started to walk at a steady pace, and Beca followed along beside him.

"Where are you going to school?" Jesse asked conversationally as they walked.

"I'm not sure. My dad never actually told me. We're not exactly on speaking terms right now." Beca stared sadly down at her shoes, for some reason she always did this when she was ashamed or sad about something.

Jesse could see that she didn't feel like talking about and decided it would be best not to push.

The rest of their trip passed in total silence. Except this time it was a comfortable silence and Beca found that it was just nice to be in the company of someone else for once. She generally just hated people and mostly hung out on her own during breaks at school, but it felt different with Jesse. It felt right.

She almost felt sad to be leaving him when they eventually arrived at her house. Beca didn't even stop to think about her father who was standing on the front porch, talking frantically into his phone. Presumably talking with the police about his daughter going missing. She didn't care how much trouble she would be in in a couple of minutes.

Jesse actually came up to her and wrapped his arms around her. Beca found her arms were snaking themselves around his waist. She never liked hugging people, let alone someone she just met, but in Jesse's arms she actually felt a sense of safety and comfort.

"Bye Beca," he said, releasing her then he turned back and wandered the way he had come.

"Bye, Jesse," she whispered.

Beca turned on her heel and wandered towards the house, still with the juice pouch in her hand, bracing herself for whatever punishment he father decided to give her. Though she still had Jesse on her mind the entire time.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**This is the first thing I've ever published on this site and I'm really nervous. Constructive criticism is more than welcome, but please nothing too harsh or I might just go and crawl in a hole and live there for the rest of my life. JK :P**

**I will write up more chapters and publish them depending on whether this is well received or not.**

**Update: If anyone has any awesome ideas/things that they'd like to read, I'm open to hearing them. Just chuck them in your comments and I'll do my best to read them all.**

**ANOTHER UPDATE: If anyone happens to be reading this, I am so freaking sorry for not doing a second chapter yet. I already have an idea of what it's going to be about, but for the last couple of months writing anything feels like I'm pulling teeth.**


End file.
